Do I Wanna Know?
by ooabaznogoo
Summary: A little post war Romione, inspired by the Arctic Monkeys. :)


I don't own Harry Potter or the Arctic Monkeys. I'd love a piece of Alex Turner, though. Yummmm! :)

* * *

It had been a few years since the end of the war, yet Ron still felt haunted. He immediately started dating Hermione, his dream girl, and began working as an Auror for the Ministry.

When Hermione was at school, things were fine. They wrote, they talked about their future... When she came home, everything turned to shit.

Ron quit his job as an Auror to start helping George at the joke shop and he and Hermione and been off and on for months.

Ron hadn't talked to Hermione in days at this point, and he knew why._ The drinking_. He hated who he became when he was around her when alcohol was involved. They were toxic and he knew the best thing he could do is keep his distance.

It's not that they don't love each other, because they do, but Ron was starting to make decisions that he knew he wouldn't otherwise make. It scared him. Fire whiskey helped to take the edge off in the first few days, and then things got out of control.

He sat up in the little flat above the joke shop thinking about her when he heard a knock in the door.

_Hermione_.

He got up and crossed the small space to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

She stood in front of him with glossy eyes, a crooked smirk and the cutest rosy color in her cheeks. "Hi Ron," she slurred.

"Hermione, you're pissed. What are you doing here? Thought you'd come by once you'd had a few?"

"I always do... I missed you," she said as she let herself into the sitting room and collapsed on the couch. "Did you miss me?"

Ron sighed, "Yes, I missed you. You know I missed you. But I miss the old you. I miss my Mione."

"Here I am," she said with her arms open wide and a sloppy smile.

"No you're not. My Mione wouldn't show up at someone's flat completely tossed. Where were you tonight, Hermione?"

She sank back into the couch and closed her eyes, "I was alone. I was thinking about you."

Ron sighed and went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When he returned, Hermione had regained some of her composure and was sitting straight up waiting for him._ She knows the drill,_ he thought.

"Ron? If you don't like me so much, why haven't you moved on? Why aren't you with someone else? Why do you even answer the door anymore?" She had tears brimming in her eyes.

Ron had thought about doing just that, plenty of times. He'd gone on dates, but no girl ever seemed to hold a candle to her. None of them could ever take her place.

"Maybe because I'm too busy being yours, Hermione. I can't move on to some other girl because you have my heart. As mad as you make me, I can only love you." Ron stood in front of Hermione with the glass of water outstretched to her.

She took the glass and had a drink. When she finished she looked up at him and shook her head. "That's not true," she said.

"Yes it is."

Hermione stood up and made herself as tall as possible. "No, Ron, it's not true."

Ron set the glass that she had handed back to him down on the coffee table and calmly looked into Hermione's eyes. She stood up taller, steadying herself for the fight.

"Even now, with you trying to fight me and push my buttons, I have to stop myself from grabbing your face and kissing you. I am constantly fighting the urge to take you and ravage you," Ron said with a straight face.

Hermione blushed and parted her lips slightly, "Why don't you do it, then?"

Ron turned away from her and sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. "I told you the last time you showed up here like this that I don't want to be with you when you're not completely here. I want all of you, Hermione. Not just a shadow of who you were."

She slowly walked over to Ron and tentatively had a seat in his lap. When he didn't push her away, she spoke. "They were playing this song down at the pub that reminded me of you. I listened to it over and over again and I couldn't get you out of my head. That's why I had to come and see you."

Although he knew he shouldn't, Ron reached up and began rubbing circles on Hermione's back. She purred and cuddled closer to him. "That feels nice," she said, "it feels right."

"Does it? You know that I care about you, Hermione. You know that I want to be with you. We can be together if you want to. Do I wanna know what you feel, Hermione?"

She looked him in the eyes with a fierce stare, "Every time I try to stay away, I always end up crawling back to you."

And just like that, his will was broken. His hand got tangled up in her hair as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He kissed Hermione roughly, deepening the kiss when he heard her moan.

"We can't do this again Hermione, not like this," Ron said when they finally broke apart.

Hermione sighed as she licked her swollen lips. Ron knew she was trying to distract him and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Nights were mainly made for saying things you can't say during the day," she paused and waited for Ron to open his eyes and look at her. "I've dreamt about you almost every night this week. I need you, Ron. All of you."

Ron sighed as he brought his hands up to stroke Hermione's face. "I need all of you, too, Hermione."

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again. Ron couldn't and didn't want to stop her. She put one leg on either side of his lap and straddled him. She was leaving sloppy kisses up his jawline before he stopped her.

"No Hermione, I mean I need all of you. I need your brains and your wit and the girl you used to be before you were drinking fire whiskey every night."

She smiled an innocent smile and said, "If I promise you that I'll stop drinking, will you take me to bed with you right now?"

Without hesitation Ron replied, "Yes."

"Well then, simmer down and pucker up," she said before she leaned in to kiss Ron once again.

Ron stood up and walked to the door. He gave Hermione a hard look before he turned and made sure the locks were bolted. He knew that there was a strong chance that he was falling for a lie yet again, but Ron didn't care. Logic was her thing.

He walked back to her and reached out his hand, "Come on, Hermione. Let's go to bed."

* * *

Hello there! This has been in my head ever since I heard this incredible song by the Arctic Monkeys. I read a lot of stories about Ron becoming a drunk and being miserable after the war, but no one ever thinks it could be Hermione that would have a troubled time after everything that happened. I love Ron and I want to give him the benefit of doubt, and imagining Hermione in a pub getting sloshed is just too much fun.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
